


Happy Birthaversary

by MissNightTigress



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anniversaries, Birthdays, Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, someone very dear to Tony Stark was taken from him. He fought and fought to get them back, and managed to find a simple solution, to him anyway. He decided to commemorate the occasion and surprise his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthaversary

“No, Father! No! Not Jarvis! He didn’t do it!”  
A furious, balding man growled and whipped back around to glare at his son as he escorted the young blonde butler out of Stark Manor. “You need to be punished either way, Anthony!” he hissed, booting the butler out the door before slamming it in his face. “Jarvis is going away, and you’ll never see him again!”  
A boy of about 10 with dark hair fell to his knees in front of the large double door as he heard a car pull up to the door and grab Jarvis. “NO! He was my only friend! I’ll never forgive you!”  
Tony Stark never forgot that day, the day his father kicked out his only friend in the world. He thought about it as he stared down at two mounds of dirt in the back of the manor, markers indicating where both Martha Stark and Howard Stark were buried.  
“You never cared,” he muttered, glaring at the bigger mound on the left. “Jarvis was the only person who paid me any attention, said he loved me. I never forgave you…and I never will.” He stepped away, retreating into the manor that was his prison until he was transferred to boarding school.  
“Mister Stark, is there anything I can do for you?”  
How many times had he heard that question within the last week? He didn’t answer, but sulked up to his childhood bedroom he hadn’t set foot in since that fateful night seven years prior. It was left in immaculate condition, just like he and Jarvis had left it. Jarvis. He wondered what he was doing just then.  
He could easily look him up. He was an MIT graduate for crying out loud. He knew his father though. There was no way he’d ever find his old friend; his father would’ve made sure of it. A heavy sigh made his body shudder as he collapsed on his bed, chocolate eyes gazing up at his star-plastered ceiling.  
There had to be a way, really. There had to be. He missed him more than he knew. Jarvis was, indeed, his only friend. He pushed everyone else away, and was bullied because of his intelligence. Sure, he had money, and people liked him for that. That was all they liked him for, though. Not Jarvis. With Jarvis it was something more significant, something stronger. God, his heart ached just thinking about it.  
The night was a restless night for the young soon-to-be-billionaire genius. He couldn’t get the tall platinum-haired, blue-eyed man out of his head worth a damn. He didn’t want to. Technology was the only consistent key in all of his thoughts. Technology, and science.  
Tony jolted from the bed with a thought. That was just it. He could easily build himself a Jarvis. It couldn’t be that hard. Immediately, his legs swung out from under him and he dashed down the stairs, past dozens of servants, all the way down to his father’s lab.  
Being the child of an innovative inventor had its rewards, of course. He had everything he thought he needed at his disposal. He wanted to start with something simple, something to take away the pain if only for a little while until other technological advances were developed. He needed a computer, a motherboard, and some other little tidbits, and he’d be off and running.  
Even as a 17-year-old, Tony Stark was a stubborn insomniac of a worker. He worked all through the night on his replica, reverse engineering a Microsoft laptop and tinkering with the applications and sound card. He got flustered, like any inventor, and gave up a couple times. With each break, though, came a new break-through. By 11am the next morning, he felt he had a functioning prototype.  
Drenched in sweat and covered in grease, the young heir wiped his forehead with his forearm, staring down at the computer. It was the moment of truth. One touch of a button, and he’d find out if all his hard work would pay off. Hesitantly, he pressed a key on the keyboard, sending a command to the computer to start the Just A Rather Very Intelligent System program. The computer made a whirring type of noise, and a teal and black screen appeared.  
“Good morning, Mister Stark. I am at your service. What do you prefer I go by?” a British voice asked.  
Tony grinned from ear to ear and pulled up a stool, swinging from side to side excitedly. “Good morning. I like the name Jarvis. In fact, that is your program name.”  
“Jarvis,” the voice repeated. “I like that name. Thank you, sir. What can I do for you today?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That was 25 years ago, to the day. Tony grinned at the memory as the woman at the bakery handed him a cake box. “That’ll be $69, Mister Stark. Only the best ingredients were used, as per request,” the ginger said. “Jarvis is a very lucky man to have a friend like you.”  
“I like the think so,” he retorted, handing her his platinum card before getting it back and putting the cake in the passenger seat of his Audi R8. He had a destination in mind, and he had to get there fast.  
He made a mad dash to the elevator of Stark Tower as soon as he parked the Audi. It was a long ride to the penthouse, but it was worth it. Everything was worth it in this situation.  
When he slid in his key card for the penthouse, he was greeted by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed life model decoy giving him a polite smile. “Hello, Mister Stark. What can I do for you this evening?”  
“Take a night off, Jarv. I want your company.” Calloused hands set the box on the counter as he waited for a response from the other man.  
He chuckled and followed after his creator. “You always have my company, sir, but your wish is my command. May I inquire as to what’s in the box, sir?”  
Tony couldn’t help but give him an all-tooth grin, opening the bright teal box. Inside was a double-layer chocolate cake with buttercream icing. Written in dark teal and black lettering icing was “Happy Birthaversary, Jarvis.”  
“Sir…” For the first time Tony could remember in 25 years, the AI was speechless. “I don’t know what to say, except I can’t eat cake.”  
Tony pouted, downright pouted. Jarvis chuckled and leaned in, reaching for his creator and tilting his chin up. “It’s the thought that counts. I love you…Tony.”  
His lips crashed on the android’s before the vow was exchanged as well. “I love you too, Jarvis. Always have. Always will.”


End file.
